The 3rds new captain
by HappyPumpkin
Summary: Takeda Shun is the new captain of the 3rd division. He's a bit eccentric and can be difficult to deal with. Will he be ready for an upcoming threat that he is far too familiar with?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this story a little while ago and have finally built up the courage to post it. I already have a few chapters finished, but I'll post them later. I hope you'll enjoy it and that I didn't make to many mistakes, If I did please tell me.

There isn't really a timeline here. Ichigo will probably not make an appearance.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but I kind of own my Ocs.

Takeda Shun was a youthful shinigami, physically in his mid-teens. Long, black silky hair draped down to the small of his back and sometimes covered his face and its handsome features. He wore a black lipstick and nail polish. His eyebrows were thin and delicate, with his eyes outlined by expertly applied black eye liner.

The other captains couldn't see the colour of his eyes as he lay asleep in his first captains meeting, but they could feel the temperature of the room rise in Yamamoto's anger.

"Will someone wake the new captain of the third?" He said looking towards Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake, the two closest to Shun

Ukitake leant over Shun and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Captain Takeda, please wake up." He said lightly as he gently shook the still asleep captain. No response was made to the call. "Captain Takeda, please wake up." Ukitake repeated to no avail.

"Hey Shun!" Captain Kyoraku called from across the room. Shun shot up quickly, almost colliding with Ukitake, and opened his bright emerald eyes.

"Huh?" Shun looked around the room, "oh yeah, captains meeting…uhm…we done yet?" he asked flicking his hair out of his face.

Yamamoto's eyes darkened.

The meeting was over and Shun made his way to introduce himself to his new division.

He had heard of the Vice-captain and his gloomy disposition, something Shun was not so keen to deal with, but when Yamamoto had asked his opinion on which division to join they had both agreed on the third.

The vice-captain of the 9th had a good handle on things and the 5th's vice-captain was too mentally unstable to force her to work with someone unfamiliar. She was also short and he didn't like that.

He could now see the division and its members lined up outside. All most likely anxious as to whom their new captain was.

"The bastard's late." One whispered to another.

"Where'd ya think he is?"

"Maybe he got lost?"

"What's taking so long?" The 10th seat Asako Minako said to Kira as she leant forward to whisper in his ear. "He should have been here an hour ago."

"An hour?" inquired a voice from her left, "and you're still here?"

They all looked towards the voice, some visibly jumped upon seeing the third division insignia on the back of his captain's jacket (which he kept the sleeves long on).

"Ok!" he bellowed as he walked to the front of the large group. He watched their faces react to his slightly strange appearance and noted the lack of reaction from higher seated officers, who obviously had seen weirder.

_Kurotsuchi is a freak, _he thought to himself.

"A quick history: I was raised by a comfortably rich, yet mind blowingly dull family. My father is the current head of the Kido corps, I love warm milk, I am selfish, I am unfair and I will show favoritism." He took a breath and smiled at the blank stares he received. "Vice-captain Izuru, would you and the 3rd seat meet me at my office as I wish to talk to you both there." He smiled at the blonde man and walked in a direction he assumed would lead him to his office.

After stopping several times and asking directions the new captain arrived at his office 30 minutes later. Kira and the third seat were waiting patiently outside.

"Come in, come in." he said, walking past the two and through the door

He had already had the office decorated before his arrival. The room was white. The flooring, the walls and the ceiling were all an immaculate white. Other than the white desk the room was completely empty. The two officers shuddered on entering. He took his seat at his desk and inwardly smiled.

"I have such a great view of the gardens from up here," he motioned for his subordinates to sit in the seat opposite him, "who tends for them?"

"The10th seat mainly, sir."

"Who are you?" he looked towards the man who had answered him. The man had a scar above his right eye, partially running through his eyebrow. His eyes were a brownish-red. He had a short black hair and slight bit of stubble.

"I'm 3rd seat Na-" he began.

"3rd seat, yes!" pointing at the two men opposite him. "I asked for you!" The 3rd seat frowned slightly.

"Now, the reason I asked for you was…" He pulled a note book from the inside of his captain's jacket and started to flick through it, reading aloud. "Let's see: introduce one self-check, call meeting with the vice-captain and 3rd seat- check, tell Kira that I like his novel in the Seireitei Communication," he winked at his vice-captain, "-check and discuss the recruits upcoming practice patrol."

He put the notepad back into his captain's jacket. "I understand that it's not the usual, but I want to go." He smiled and waved his hand in a dismissive way. They stayed in their seats.

"Can we ask why?" Kira asked puzzled.

"There really is no need for you to go, sir" The 3rd seat added, still frowning.

"I want the members of this division to trust me," he started opening the numerous draws the desk contained, "And me being a practical man, I will start from the bottom and then move upwards." He hit the desk hard and several compartments shot up vertically from its top. He sighed on seeing them empty. "If you could inform the others and bring me the appropriate paper work Kira, I would be grateful."

He looked down at his desk.

_Where is it_, he thought.

He laughed to himself, next to where his left arm rested was an indentation in the wood work. He put the tips of his fingers into the indentation and slid the top to another secret compartment open.

"Finally," he looked up at Kira and the 3rd seat, "you two are dismissed." He reached into the compartment and pulled out a thick white pillow.

He laid the pillow down in front of him and rested his head on it.

Kira and the 3rd seat left the room, looking to tell someone of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"We've got another freak!" The 3rd seat exclaimed at the other shinigami, who had waited for the meeting to end. "Not as bad as before, but still pretty bad." he took a seat at one of the large tables, resting his face in his hands. "Didn't even let me tell him my name." The 3rd seat moped.

Shun had decided to only take half of the recruits on the practise patrol, the other half would head out the following week. This also meant there was no need for anyone else to help him supervise, giving someone the day off. With him were only 9 shinigami, all fresh from the academy.

He split them up into groups of three and sent them off. They were to act out soul burial on any souls in the area and if by chance they came up against a hollow "Fight to the death." as Shun had put it before leaving. Although if any of them were in any real danger he would intervene, as casualties are not what a new captain wants.

Shun laid down on one of the cities many factory rooftops, staring at the starless sky. Since joining he hadn't been able to connect with Kira or many others of the squad, only talking to them about business as they avoided any of the personal questions he asked.

He was however helping his 10th seat Minako with the gardens. Minako was a nice person, but rather plain in his opinion. She was slightly shorter than him at 5 foot 7, with brown shoulder length hair and grey eyes. He remembered thinking to himself that she didn't have too many teeth; he's still at a loss as to why he told her that.

He was watching the flashing lights of the planes as the flew by, keeping his other sense sharply focused on the recruits. There was hardly anything in the area, just a few wandering spirits as far as he could tell.

The recruit smiled brightly, his first soul burial had just been completed. His two friends patted him on the back and offered words of encouragement.

"Good going," they laughed as they turned a corner out of the dark ally way, "but I get the next one."

"That's if we can find the next-"before he could finish a sword had impaled all three of them. They collapsed dead to the ground, their reiatsu vanishing.

Shun jumped up, Shunpoing before his feet even touched the ground in the direction of he had last felt his recruits.

He was almost there when he felt another one of the groups reiatsu vanish; he changed direction and headed towards the last remaining three.

_What's happening?_ He thought to himself, _I can't sense anyone else here. _

That last thought frightened him, if someone was here and they could hide themselves from him…

The three assailants were about to plunge their swords into the hearts of the unsuspecting recruits. Before the swords even grazed the flesh each were struck by a white bolt of energy, knocking them away from the recruits.

"Way of destruction No. 4 White Lightning" Shun couldn't help but feel smug about getting three shots off in an instant. He looked towards the virtually unfazed attackers and then to his confused and fearful recruits. "Run and get help." He ordered. Shunpoing himself between them and the attackers he only then really saw them.

They were dressed head to toe in black, their faces covered by a mask. They each held sealed Zanpukto in their hands and were obviously shinigami. They were all bigger than him in both height and muscle. Around each arm was a band showing an insignia.

_Crap, _he thought examining the insignia. Two hoops intersected, one held the symbol for peace, the other held the symbol for war. He knew who these guys were and was in desperate need for backup.

"Do I know you boy?" One asked, his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

"He does look familiar." Another mused.

"Trust me;" Shun raised his right hand out in front of him the air around it crackling with power, "we're unacquainted." Two shots of white energy shot from his hand, each colliding with the two enemies furthest from him, the remaining one charged him.

He raised his left hand and stepped back slightly with his right foot. A blast of yellow energy was fired from his palm; its intending target couldn't dodge.

"Way of destruction No. 73 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down and Way of destruction No. 63 Thunder Roar Cannon." The smugness was back, but didn't last long as he heard from the smoke laughing.

"This guy's tough, all that power and no incantation." One mockingly bowed towards him. "Congratulations, I will now take you seriously." He moved too fast, Shun could hardly respond.

The sword pierced through his lung, Shun had moved just enough for the attacker to miss his heart.

"Punish, Dokukodomo." He commanded. Shuns chest felt as though it was on fire.

He blacked out.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all those who have read so far. I tried my best and I hope that you enjoyed it.

I know the fight wasn't that great and a captain being owned like that is a bit off. I should tell you that Shun's main fighting style is using Kido and hand-to-hand; he'll rarely draw his sword.

Also that tongue twister of a Zanpukto's name kind of means Child of Poison.


End file.
